Epic Rap Battle Parodies 32
The 32nd installment of Epic Rap Battle Parodies. It features tabloid TV show hosts Maury Povich and Jerry Springer in a rap battle. Psychologist Dr. Phil raps as third party. It was released December 6th, 2013. Cast Nathan Provost as Maury Povich Pop Filter as Jerry Springer, Brony #2, and Terry Fox Justin Buckner as Dr. Phil, Matt Groening, and Joe Michael Currenti as Himself Matthew as Peter Griffin Lyrics 'Maury Povich:' Now, everyone sit down, I'll tell you a story, "Maury Eviscerates Jerry" WARNING: It's slightly gory, You're a ripoff of Oprah Winfrey, you're a dead ringer, Serious pain is what I bring, you're going down Jerry Springer! On your show, everyone's fighting, it's like glorified MMA! Here's a Shocking Sex Secret: You're Gay! I'm crushing you, this moment's being Caught on Tape, But you just keep sliding down that stripper pole, you skank! 'Jerry Springer:' It's time to reveal a piece of baggage, this won't be a shock, Maury's having A Current Affair with Rupert Murdoch! You hosted a rigged quiz show? Congradulations Bro, Well, let me take the fact you blow and shove it in your face for show, You've got episodes and episodes about transsexuality, Now, who are you to judge, ho? Just let it be! You're trying to act all serious by talking about gangs and shit, Well, Maury Povich, this is it, I recommend you just quit! 'Maury Povich:' Just 'cause Wilkos was security, you shouldn't act tough! You're a musician? YEESH, isn't your talk show bad enough? All you do is sit in a chair and watch people wrestle, Your dad owned a shoe shop, well wasen't your family successful! You're looking stressed, why don't you take a breather? You don't watch your own show? Gee, me neither! You couldn't be fixed, loony, why do I even bother? You've fucked up, Springer, and you ARE the father! 'Jerry Springer:' Yeah I have a kid, but he's legitimate, asshole! Just like one of those teenage girls, you're out of control! Time for the hard truth, Maury, you have no reason to live, And your rhymes are even worse than the advice you give! I'm a true entertainer, take some lessons from me, I'll knock you right off the air and into your trash TV! You need to calm your ass down, man, you're getting too pissed, You're only a psychologist if you take out the -logist! 'Dr. Phil:' Okay, you've had your glory, now you can give it all to me, I'm Dr. Phil, and you need some help with your psychology! Now, I'm not the type of guy that says, "Let's talk about your mother," But as of last night, I guess you could say I'm her lover! Rumors spread like wildfire, but this one ain't bullshit, I know that you two are having a gay relationship! You two are so crazy, it should be considered heresy! My lines will make you so depressed, you'll need my therapy! Your faces I will shatter, your ashes I will scatter, I just wanted to let you guys know that, you don't matter! I went in for the kill, since I can do things you can't fufill, Problem Solved, my new book, "Defeated Fools" by Dr. Phil! Who Won? Maury Povich Jerry Springer Dr. Phil Category:Epic Rap Battle Parodies Category:ERBP Season 2 Category:Maury Povich Category:Jerry Springer Category:Dr. Phil Category:Nathan Provost Category:Justin Buckner Category:Michael Currenti Category:RLYoshi